spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Places/Classic
There are many places to explore in the caves of Spelunky Classic, each filled with unique terrain monsters, traps and Level Feeling. There are four main areas that the Spelunker must navigate to reach Olmec. There are also several bonus levels which offer powerful items as their prize if the Spelunker can survive them. Area 1: The Mines The Mines are the first of the four main areas, comprising levels 1 to 4. The rocky mines are filled with spiders , bats and snakes, as well as the occasional trap. It is the easiest area of the game, but will quickly finish off careless adventurers as they delve deeper. Many basic enemies are seen in the mines, such as snakes, spiders, bats, and cavemen. Bats and cavemen appear in the Jungle as well, but snakes and spiders as freeroamong monsters are unique to the Mines, but can be found in pots throughout the game. The only opportunity to collect the Udjat Eye is in the Mines. The Udjat Eye is found by unlocking a chest with a golden key. This key, and chest, always spawns on level 2 or 3. There are only two level feelings in the Mines: The Snake Pit, and Dark Levels. Area 2: The Jungle The Jungle is the second of the four main areas, comprising levels 5 to 8. Plant life flourishes here, and tribal savages make their home amongst the trees. Some enemies found in the Jungle are bats, cavemen, monkeys, blue frogs, bomb frogs, and piranhas. Also found on Restless Dead levels are Jiang Shi , skeletons, skeletal piranha, and vampires. In Flooded Cavern levels, Old Bitey (Megamouth) is also an enemy. The Black Market can only be accessed from the Jungle. The level feelings that occur in the Jungle are: Restless Dead levels, Dark levels, and flooded cavern levels. Area 3: The Ice Caves The Ice Caves are the third of the four main areas, comprising levels 9 to 12. It is a frosty cavern that is far more open than other areas in the game, and falling off the slippery platforms will be fatal. It is home to many Yetis and strange alien invaders. Yetis and UFO's are the main enemies, but other enemies include the Yeti King and the Alien Queen. The Moai spawns in the Ice Caves. Area 4: The Temple The Temple is the last of the four main areas, comprising levels 13 to 15. Level 16 is Olmec's Lair where the Spelunker fights the boss of the Olmec cult to win the Giant Idol and their freedom from the caves. The temple is much more linear than previous areas, but filled with much stronger enemies and many more deadly traps. Mummies can be found in the Temple along with Lava Men and Falcon Men. The Black Market The Black Market is a bonus level hidden in the Jungle where many Shopkeepers have set up their stores. It can only be found by pinpointing the entrance buried in the rock using the Udjat Eye. This level is the only place in the game where the Ankh can be found. The City of Gold The City of Gold is a special temple level where absolutely everything is made of solid gold. Every block and trap can be demolished to collect enormous amounts of treasure and achieve a very high score. A complicated and difficult sequence of events must be completed to access the City of Gold; you must travel through each of the four areas to collect special Egyptian artifacts to open the golden door. Category:Spelunky Classic